


Pura gioia

by hapworth



Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: L'inverno era arrivato e, con esso, il piacevole utilizzo del loro enorme camino in soggiorno. River si sentiva grato ogni giorno, di avere una persona come Phil al suo fianco, qualcuno che lo capisse e non lo schiacciasse con parole e inadeguatezza.
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay





	Pura gioia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pure joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852922) by [hapworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth)



> Questa storia partecipa al _[“Calendario dell'Avvento 2019”](https://www.facebook.com/notes/fanwriterit/calendario-dellavvento-2019-prenotazioni-giorni/2398010727179482/)_ organizzato da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **giorno:** mercoledì 18 dicembre 2019  
> Questa storia partecipa alla challenge [_“Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo”_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874) indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** colori || **fiore:** tulipano (giallo) || **prompt:** “c'è il sole nel tuo sorriso”
> 
> La frase finale in corsivo è ripresa dal libro Termini di Servizio, dunque non è farina del mio sacco.

_\- perché la vita è troppo breve per accontentarsi -_

  
L'inverno era arrivato e, con esso, il piacevole utilizzo del loro enorme camino in soggiorno. River si sentiva grato ogni giorno, di avere una persona come Phil al suo fianco, qualcuno che lo capisse e non lo schiacciasse con parole e inadeguatezza. Aveva ancora il suo bel da fare per allontanare i pensieri negativi e le vecchie abitudini che – inconsciamente – gli erano rimasti addosso a causa di Terrence e dal suo comportamento tutt'altro che disinteressato; ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi rovinare il periodo natalizio pensando a tutto quello che il suo ex marito gli aveva tolto senza neppure che se ne rendesse conto.  
Phil, d'altra parte, stava continuando a esplorare quello strano limbo fatto di giornate in cui la loro relazione era classificata come _di ferie_ e quel giallo, che ormai era quasi la regola quando tornava a casa e trovava il proprio amante ad attenderlo. Il rosso erano mesi ormai che non veniva usato, non da quando avevano dovuto lasciar andare Joan.  
Il suo compagno amava quell'orrenda gatta, ma lo capiva; anche lui aveva imparato ad amarla, benché avessero vissuto nella stessa casa solo qualche mese – escluso il periodo iniziale della sua relazione con Phil.  
Il fuoco scoppiettava, illuminando l'ampio soggiorno che faceva anche da ingresso e zona giorno; era una casa piccola, ma adatta alle loro esigenze e a quel futuro che avevano cominciato a delineare insieme dopo aver deciso di lasciare Denver per trasferirsi più vicini a Pops, l'arzillo nonno di Phil che, malgrado l'età, continuava a essere pieno di voglia di pescare e di stare con loro durante le serate più calde. Essendo iniziato l'inverno avevano saggiamente deciso di andarlo a trovare direttamente al Mountain Vista Estates, in modo che non prendesse freddo o rischiasse malanni stagionali; era in buona salute, ma pur sempre anziano e meritava quelle piccole accortezze.  
Proprio per quel motivo River ultimamente, quando tornava dal lavoro, raramente trovava Phil in casa: era da Pops a portargli un hamburger o, magari, a parlare un po' delle cose che avrebbero fatto a Natale.  
River era appena uscito dal bagno, quando la porta di casa si chiuse con un leggero tonfo; sorrise inconsciamente, in attesa di veder avanzare il compagno per poi inginocchiarsi in modo naturale.  
«Ciao.» lo salutò, il viso rivolto verso il pavimento, mentre la breve carezza sotto il mento e il bacio sulla testa gli davano il permesso di risollevarsi. «Ciao.» gli rispose l'uomo con un sorriso; gli occhi chiari carichi di calore, malgrado avesse incontrato il suo sguardo.  
La mano legata alla sua era un chiaro indizio che quello era un giorno tranquillo, probabilmente giallo, in cui Phil gli avrebbe permesso libertà e pacatezza.  
«Ho... preso qualcosa.» disse Phil dopo qualche momento di silenzio, facendo un cenno verso l'entrata. Non vedeva bene, perché non avevano ancora acceso le luci: a River piaceva la semi-oscurità del camino scoppiettante e Phil lo aveva sicuramente capito, perché tendeva ad assecondarlo.  
River avanzò, la mano ancora in quella dell'altro uomo, ma appena un passo gli fece capire che cosa avesse portato a casa. Attaccata alla porta c'era una gabbia e, al suo interno, un batuffolo color crema e arancione, pezzato. Se ne stava nell'angolo della gabbia troppo grande e tremava.  
Lo sguardo di River si addolcì, mentre stringeva più forte la mano dell'amante; Phil aveva dichiarato di non voler prendere più gatti dopo Joan, spinto probabilmente dal lutto per il felino con cui aveva condiviso sette anni della propria vita. Eppure eccolo lì: un batuffolo di pelo infreddolito e già fasciato in quello che sospettava fosse uno dei maglioni di ricambio che Phil si portava sul lavoro.  
«Era rimasto solo lui della cucciolata.» ricordava vagamente di Phil che gli diceva che uno dei suoi studenti al corso di fotografia aveva una gatta in procinto di partorire; non vi aveva dato molto peso, ma quel gattino non lo sorprendeva, nemmeno un po'.  
Phil era in grado di amare moltissimo, pur non esprimendolo a parole, ma le foto che erano appese sulla parete erano la testimonianza di quanto riuscisse a dare agli altri, a chi era importante per lui. Una delle ultime foto di Joan Clawford era rimasta tra loro e River non la escludeva mai, perché conscio di quanto fosse importante per Phil. «E abbiamo già un nome?»  
Il tono un po' da flirt fece capolino da River senza neppure un minimo di avviso e Phil rise, lo sguardo gentile e la presa ancora presente, tra le loro mani tiepide. «Pensavo a Julius Clawford.» River sbuffò una risata. «Un altro della stirpe Clawford, dunque?»  
«Perché no?» River ridacchiò ancora, prima di appoggiarsi alla spalla del compagno; era più alto e robusto di Phil, ma era una cosa che gli piaceva fare, appoggiarsi a lui. Era un gesto che aveva apprezzato fin da quando l'uomo gli aveva permesso quelle libertà, quel contatto dolce e intimo, proprio come il tenersi per mano. «Juli.» chiamò River, sfilando la mano da quella di Phil e chinandosi per aprire la gabbia.  
Il gattino miagolò, ma sembrava più un pigolio, prima di zompettare all'esterno e annusare l'aria; lui mise il dorso della mano davanti al suo musetto e il gattino annusò, sfiorandolo con il tartufo rosa del naso umidiccio. Avrebbe riso ancora, ma mantenne invece il sorriso intenerito.  
Era grosso poco più della sua mano, ma gli miagolò contro, prima di proseguire per la sua strada, probabilmente curioso di esplorare il resto dell'ambiente. Piccoli passi, sulle zampette malferme, ma sarebbe sicuramente diventato un bel gatto fiero, non aveva dubbi in proposito.  
Volse lo sguardo alle sue spalle, trovando Phil dove lo aveva lasciato con l'espressione dolce e un po' persa, che lo osservava. «È andata meglio a te che a me, io sono stato morso.» ammise l'uomo e River si rialzò, scuotendo la testa leggermente. «Probabilmente ci farà penare. Dobbiamo tirare fuori le vecchie cose di Joan...»  
Phil annuì, una leggera ombra sugli occhi che però se ne andò subito. Era chiaro quanto gli mancasse quell'animale, ma il fatto che ne avesse portato un altro, significava che era pronto a un nuovo inizio, l'ennesimo, insieme a lui. «Ehi.» lo richiamò, accarezzandogli la guancia con gentilezza.  
Phil socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il viso contro il suo petto ampio e sospirando brevemente. «Era il momento.» ammise e River gli sfiorò i capelli biondi con la punta delle dita. «Mh.»  
Dopo qualche momento di silenzio e immobilità, Phil si distaccò leggermente, per poi allungare una mano a esplorargli la mandibola. I polpastrelli che, gentili, ne percorrevano la superficie lievemente ruvida per la ricrescita, con dovizia. «Sai, River...» cominciò e, ancora prima che proseguisse, lui sapeva che avrebbe detto qualcosa di intimo e difficile da esprimere. Phil era così; non riusciva a essere naturale, a dire le cose nei momenti giusti, bloccato da quel senso di impotenza emotiva che si portava dietro probabilmente da sempre e che aveva preso forma solo poi, con la fine della sua relazione con Rory. «Ho sempre pensato che avessi un sorriso bellissimo. È... c'è il sole nel tuo sorriso.»  
River trattenne il respiro, sentendo le gote arrossarsi. Sapeva come la pensava Phil sulla sua felicità; la reputava più importante di qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro. Non lo aveva mai rimproverato di essere felice anche senza di lui, quando pescava, quando si sentiva felice a casa dei suoi genitori o a tagliare la legna; Phil lo adorava, adorava vederlo felice e quell'ammissione, quel suo modo di _vederlo_ lo imbarazzava, ma al tempo stesso gli faceva capire l'importanza reale che aveva per l'uomo che amava. Anche se non lo diceva, anche se era difficile, anche se la loro storia non era iniziata in modo convenzionale e non lo era neppure in quel momento.  
River si sentiva grato ogni giorno, perché era felice.  


_«Non ti scusare di essere felice, River._  
_Non con me. Né con nessun altro.»_


End file.
